Mi feliz veneno norteamericano
by TaiFinIta Kirkland
Summary: Esta historia data desde finales del siglo XVIII; los padres de Alfred y Francis, son unos poderosos empresarios, los cuales planean comprometer a sus hijos con Alice, hija de un conde (Arthur).
1. capitulo 1: Somos amigos ¿no?

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de: Hetalia y su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano _****_capitulo 1:_** ** "****Somos amigos ¿no?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hay personas a las que se les quiere sin saberlo…<strong>

**Y cuando te das cuenta… **

**Tal vez ya es demasiado tarde…**

**Tarde…**

—sigue lloviendo—

—lo sé—

—…—

—…—

— ¿Te gusta la lluvia?— Alfred sabía que estando en silencio no ganaría nada, ni una sonrisa (de hecho eso nunca, no con ella).

—No— respondió seria y opaca.

— ¿por qué? — preguntó inflando levemente las mejillas.

—Simplemente no me agrada— Alfred miró a la rubia, la cual miraba la ventana, ligeramente molesta, al sentir la mirada del americano, la damita inglesa se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás mirando?!— le espetó molesta.

—A ti— le habló en un tono distinto al que solía escuchar siempre por parte de él, uno más serio.

— ¿Eh?— respondió incrédula.

El norteamericano la miró un tanto molesto ¡¿acaso era tonta y no se daba cuenta de eso?!De… eso...

—No te agrada estar conmigo ¿cierto?—

—…— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¿a caso había leído sus pensamientos?

— ¿Por qué no te agrado?—

Alice no lo sabía que le podía responder, ¡no sabía! ¿Qué podría decirle? Simplemente no soportaba estar junto a él cada vez que se le acercaba, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago, y un escalofrió recorriéndole, más bien era como un estremecimiento; y cuando le sonreía, sentía su alegría como algo inhumano, su mirada la penetraba; cuando su piel rosaba la del contrarío, aunque fuera accidental, su corazón se aceleraba, sentía su cara roja, se sentía torpe y daba a la huida, el típico "golpea y corre", sí, en efecto eso se le daba muy bien, para la pobre suerte de Alfred; que maldita mala suerte norteamericana.

—no lo sé—

—entonces… ¿apatía?—

— ¿eh?—

—Odio—

—no, no te odio… creo—

—entonces…—

—No soporto…— lo interrumpió de repente. —no te soporto— él norteamericano se quedo mudo no estaba cumpliendo con su "misión" u "objetivo"… o tal vez sí; Alice nunca había sentido eso, así que lo que pensó fue que Alfred era algo así como… ¿veneno? Para ella, tal vez eran dos polos iguales, sí, de los que se repelen, sí, tal vez era eso,… ¡NO! Él nunca podría ser igual en nada a ella, se repelen tanto, y además Francis también le caía mal, se pelean a cada instante… pero no se parecen en nada.

— ¿me odias? Tú me odias ¿cierto?— atinó a decir él norteamericano (lo cual no era verdad).

—yo…— la voz se le quebró, no lo odiaba de hecho se llevaría bien con él de no ser porque… ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué mierda lo impedía?!

No lo sabía.

Al no oír nada más Alfred se paró de su asiento, hizo una reverencia al estilo inglés.

—Con su permiso— y se fue, perdiéndose en el marco de la puerta del despacho del señor Kirkland.

—o-oye en serio te vas a ir "así" te enfermarás sí te mojas— ¿por qué se preocupaba por él?

—Al-Alfred ¿tan siquiera me estas escuchando?— pero Alfred no respondía se dirigía a la salida.

— ¡Alfred!— gritó pero él no se detuvo.

Sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, ella nunca lo iba a querer, nunca sería capaz de tenerla entre sus brazos, ni de poder decirle lo que sentía por ella, ni de dedicarle un beso, ni de poder susurrarle un te amo; con estos pensamientos, se sintió herido, y hecho a correr.

En esa casa solo habían dos puertas (delantera y trasera) Alfred se dirigía a la trasera; Alice no iba a dejar, que él se fuera así como así, sí se corría el rumor de que la familia Kirkland era pésima con las visitas entonces todo el negocio familiar se iría por la coladera, o no, eso sí que no.

Alfred salió y nadie se lo impidió, hasta que llegó cerca de la puerta delantera, salió del techo, entrando en contacto con la lluvia, entonces sintió una mano tomar la suya se volvió asía quien lo quisiera detener, era ella, la autentica Alice Kirkland, siendo empapada con la lluvia que caía, tan gélida que hacía que su mandíbula castañeara.

—tú… ¿Qué estas haciendo?—

—por favor… vuelva a dentro con migo… quisiera hablar—

— ¿De qué quiere hablar?— cualquiera piensa: "hablemos pues a dentro" pero Alfred insinuaba que solo era un pretexto para hacerlo volver, y la verdad… lo era.

—…—

Él norteamericano esbozo una sonrisa, Alice iba a pensarlo de camino.

—sí, ya lo imaginaba— trato de soltarse pero no lo dejo, aunque de haberlo querido se hubiera zafado con facilidad.

—Yo… no puedo dejarte ir. —

Okey eso se oyó incitante y pervertido para la mente de Alfred

— ¿Por qué?— quiso saber, obvio no se enamoró de repente de él y quería discutir los acuerdos para su boda.

—La familia Kirkland…—habló en pausas por el frío—tiene prohibido que sus visitas no disfruten su estancia aquí,… de ser así,… todo se vendría a bajo… por eso mismo… estoy dispuesta… a servirle en lo que usted me pida— mejor no hubiera dicho eso, pues un plan perverso se formuló en la mente de él norteamericano.

—así que… harás lo que sea sólo por complacer y ayudar a tú padre ¿no?—

—Sí—

—entonces no quiero—

—…— la miró

—hasta luego—

— ¿por qué...?—

—Bueno, solo lo haces por eso, pero accederé si te vuelves mi amiga—

—… ¿eh?...— como diablos funcionaba la mente de ese norteamericano.

— ¿esta bien? ¿O ya me puedo ir?— sí, en efecto, eso era chantaje.

—sí,… lo esta— Alfred sonrió.

— ¡bien entonces volvamos!—jaló a Alice del brazo.

—…—

—la merienda ya deba de estar lista ¿no?—

—… la ¿que? …—

— ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No habrá merienda?—

— ¿eh?... s-sí por supuesto que la habrá—

— ¡Okey!—

Entraron a la mansión, Alice pidió ropa, toallas secas (y merienda), para los dos

Alfred admiró los retratos de la casa.

—todos se parecen ¿sabes?—

—Sí—

—todos tienen unas cejas enormes,… no muerden ¿cierto?—

— ¡¿qué?!—

—ha, ha, ha, sólo bromeaba…—

—tú…— habló tratando de contenerse para no matarlo, él no era nada, como para meterse con sus cejas.

—… somos amigos ¿No?—

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo.<p> 


	2. capitulo 2: la peor noche de mi vida

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente, guapo y genial, creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_****_capitulo 2:_** ** "****la peor noche de mi vida… ¿o no?"**

—… somos amigos ¿No?— habló tan feliz como lo escuchó por primera vez.

—Sí… amigos— de pronto sintió que sus manos empezaban a sudar, Alfred se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa seria y un poco maliciosa, se puso nerviosa, ¡¿que rayos?!

—Alice ¿cierto?—

—…sí—

— ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa…?— su corazón latía rápido, y parecía cerca de explotar como una bomba de jabón, se acerco a su cara, Alice se estremeció.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, ambos se sobresaltaron, Alice fue a abrir y recibió la ropa, toallas y merienda que había pedido, le entregó la ropa y una toalla a Alfred, y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Alfred pudo haber jurado que oía sus corazones latir como uno solo, ellos dos se veían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se conocían, sin embargo, Alfred había descubierto lo que sentía por Alice casi de inmediato hablando con Francis, sí también lo conocía.

Después de un tiempo se oyó tocar la puerta.

— ¿Se puede?—

—Sí—

Entró su padre seguido del señor Kirkland.

—Por ahora el clima no permite que nos vayamos, así que nos quedaremos hasta mañana— él señor Kirkland asintió.

— ¿Se quedaran toda la noche?— hablo Alice que recién había llegado y oyó lo último.

—Sí hija— Alice sintió que se la quería tragar la tierra.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos— hablo él padre de Alfred, y ambos adultos se retiraron dejando solos a los jóvenes, sin duda el plan del padre de Alfred era perfecto.

Alice miro a Alfred.

—Ya esta lista la merienda, la traje yo misma— tenia en una charola la merienda (para la suerte de Alfred, no era comida inglesa, la cocinera era francesa).

— ¡que bien!—

—…sí…— dejo la charola en una mesita, se sentaron y Alfred comenzó a comer.

—Oye Alice… — dijo después de tragar el bocado que tenia en la boca.

—Sí—

— ¿no vas a comer?—

—No—

—Pero,… si no comes serás más delgada que una vara de nardo— Alice quiso decirle: "así, pues si sigues comiendo te confundirán con un cerdo" pero no podía, así que solo callo.

De pronto, Alfred se le acerco muy sonriente.

— ¡Te quiero!— le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y las mejillas de Alice se colorearon con un intenso carmesí ¿Qué era eso?, le había dado algo raro, ¿a caso estaba enferma? Sentía su cara hervir.

—…—

—tú me quieres ¿verdad?—

—… ¿yo?...—

—sí, somos amigos después de todo—

—…sí— solo se refería a eso, aun, ¡auxilio! ¿Qué haría Alice con él si apenas eran las cinco?

— ¿te encuentras bien?—

— ¿eh? ¡Claro que estoy bien!—

—segura, tú cara esta muy roja…— se acerco más a ella y le toco la frente —…y caliente, de seguro tienes fiebre—

—No,… estoy bien—

—Pero…—

— ¡dije que estoy bien!..., perdón, solo, necesito que no te acerques a mi—

— ¿Por qué?—

—…—

—lo siento de seguro me he ilusionado—

—… ¿eh?...—

Luego solo hubo silencio, silencio durante dos largas horas; al sonar la campana que indicaba que ya era la hora de dormir, Alice se paro de su asiento.

—Acompáñeme por favor señor Jones—

—"¡¿señor Jones?!"— repitió indignado.

—…—

—Creí que ya éramos amigos— dramatizó.

— ¿A que se refiere?—

— ¡llámame por mi nombre!, ¡tutéame! — siguió berreando hasta que Alice fue obligada a decir:

—esta bien, acompáñame Alfred, ¿esta bien así?—

— ¡perfecto querida! ¡Estuvo perfecto! — "¿querida?"

—…—

—bien, entonces vamos a la habitación— la tomo de la mano, y le sonrió, Alice quiso soltarse pero no pudo, la tenia bien sujeta, y la calidez de esa mano era inigualable, una sensación única, ¿a caso la había envenenado con algo?, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿no me dirás a donde? —

—sí…— ¿qué rayos?

—O ¿es que acaso quieres sostener mi mano más tiempo?— la cara de Alice parecía un tomate.

— ¡n-no!— se soltó con brusquedad, Alfred noto su reacción, esa reacción, es la de una Alice siendo conquistada.

—Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando— dijo deteniendo los golpes que Alice le quería dar.

—tú…—

—solo quería hacerte sentir segura—

— ¿segura? ¿De qué?—

De pronto, un trueno se hizo escuchar, Alice salto a sus brazos, ante la sorpresa de Alfred.

Alice se sonrojo y se aparto rápidamente.

—d-de cualquier forma, te llevare a tú habitación—

—Alice… ¿le tienes miedo a los truenos?—

— ¡CLA-CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿Por quien me tomas…?!—

Un nuevo trueno hizo a Alice callar, y hacerla estremecerse, Alfred se le acerco.

—No tiene nada de malo— Alice se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas, y que no viera su cara.

—Ya te dije que no les tengo…— Alfred abrazo su cuello, recargándose levemente en su hombro, Alice sentía su respiración, y pudo haber jurado que Alfred le susurro un "te amo" y se acerco más con intención de darle un beso, y lo hubiera creído de no ser por que el haberse mojado, la vergüenza, y el miedo, le hizo estragos, y perdió el conocimiento por un momento, cuando se despertó, vio a Alfred a aproximadamente cinco centímetros de su cara.

"te abrase del cuello, y aspire tú aroma, te sentía tan indefensa, y vulnerable, creo que siempre lo has sido, se me escapo en un susurro un te amo, y te di un beso en el cuello, demasiado tímido, como para que lo hubieras notado, entonces sentí como te desplomabas, por suerte fui lo suficiente rápido y te atrape entre mis brazos, antes de que pudieras perder por completo la postura, no fue difícil llevarte en brazos, eres tan ligera y delicada, que siento que debo protegerte siempre, sin importar lo que pase, encontré un sillón y te deje en el, fui a buscar a los criados para que te atendieran, regresamos contigo enseguida, la sirvienta te reviso, me pregunto algunas cosas, le dijo algo a los demás sirvientes, y estos se fueron, la sirvienta se volvió hacia mí.

—esta bien no se preocupe, no es nada grave, solo fue, un impacto de emociones—

—ya…—

—Entonces los dejo—

— okey… pero, donde dormiré— ya era demasiado tarde se había ido, iba a ir de nuevo cuando, te revolviste entre la manta que te había puesto la sirvienta, y casi caes, preferí quedarme, podrías sufrir algún daño si yo no estoy, no me di cuenta pero inconscientemente me acercaba a tu rostro, estaba obscuro y la lluvia había cesado, pero vi tú cara con la luz de la luna, casi rose tus labios de no ser por que, estabas empezando a despertar, me aparte un poco para no verme sospechoso, cuando abriste los ojos, me di cuenta hasta entonces de que eran de el verde más profundo que pude haber visto, no reaccionaste en ese instante, sino hasta cuando te hable."

—Hola ¿te sientes mejor? —

—sí, gracia… ¡¿Qué rayos, por que tú cara esta tan cerca?!— Alice dio un brinco de la impresión.

Alfred la miro curioso.

—n-no importa, te llevare a tú habitación—

—Sí, a por cierto Alice—

—Sí—

—por que eres así conmigo—

—… ¿eh?... este…, pues…—

— ¿me quieres?—

—… supongo que sí…— Alfred callo por un instante.

— ¿Cómo me quieres?—

— ¿eh?—

— ¿te agrado?—

—Sí—

—vamos a la habitación ¿de acuerdo?—

—De acuerdo—

Llegaron a la habitación.

—sabes algo Alice—

— ¿qué?—

— ¡te quiero mucho!—

— ¿Por-por qué me lo dices de repente?—

—por que no se si te lo pueda decir después— le dedico una sonrisa.

—Alfred dime una cosa—

— ¿qué cosa?—

— ¿Por qué siempre sonríes?—

—porque tengo que sonreír para ustedes y así lograr sonreír con ustedes—

—…—

—Alice… di que me quieres—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque tal vez no me lo puedas decir después—

—…—

—dilo—

—yo… te… quiero—

—Dilo de nuevo—

—Te quiero Alfred—

— ¿Cuánto? —

—Alfred…—

— ¿mucho…?—

—Alfred…—

— ¿poco…?—

—Alfred…—

— ¿o nada…?—

— ¡Alfred! —

— ¿Qué?— Alice soltó un suspiro.

—te quiero mucho Alfred, ahora me tengo que ir—

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué? —

—Alfred, tengo sueño—

—entonces quédate a dormir con migo—

— ¿Qué? no—

—vamos no me dejes solo— Alice suspiro, se armo de paciencia, trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y pronunció:

—Alfred nunca estarás solo, yo estaré siempre contigo, es más, te vendré a despertar yo misma para que vallamos a pasear, ¿te parece bien?—

—…humm… ¡sí! — Alice se iba a retirar, cuando Alfred le tomo la muñeca para detenerla, luego le dio un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios.

—Buenas noches— dijo y Alice se retiro casi corriendo, ¿Qué había sido eso?, entro a su habitación, se acostó en la cama, y se durmió, soñó con los sucesos de ese día con Alfred.

Al día siguiente, un beso en la mejilla la despertó, abrió los ojos y era Alfred.

—buenos días, no cumpliste— Alice, se despejo, apesadumbrada.

— ¡¿por qué rayos estas dentro de mi habitación?!—

—bueno, vine para despertarte—

— ¡Sal de aquí Alfred!—

—Que genio te cargas— Alfred salió de la recamara cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Espero que hallas tenido una excelente noche—

—lo siento, pero fue la peor noche de mi vida—no hubo respuesta, así que Alice agrego en un susurro —… ¿o no? — recordando el beso que Alfred le dio al despedirse de ella, fue algo lindo, tierno se podría decir… ¡NO! Clara que no, fue horrible… tal vez, solo tal vez podría haberle gustado, pero Alice nunca lo diría.

Nota:

queridas personas lectoras y pacientes que leen estos garabatos; si es horroroso esto sean tan amables de no pedir mi cabeza, a todos por su atención y comprensión, gracias

Ptd: dejen comentarios por favor :3


	3. capitulo3:El paseo un beso, una pregunta

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de su excelente creador: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA

**Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero se me olvido como publicar, así que le tuve que pedir ayudita a mi hermana (One-chan!)**

**Este capítulo lo hice en base a algunas experiencias pasadas… fue raro.**

**A continuación unas preguntas: que me hicieron personas que leyeron esta historia, aunque no la había publicado aún cuando se las mostré, y de hecho aún no termino el fic, ¡soy una vergüenza!, llevo casi tres años escribiendo, y no acabo (invento otros), y ¡últimamente ha habido cosas que no me dejan concentrarme en esto! (¡Calditas distracciones y cerebro que no te deja terminar algo agusto!), de y eso que antes avanzaba muy rápido**

**SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS**: w

**Del capítulo 1**

**.- ¿Por qué el fic se llama así?** Porque Alfred, hace sentir a cualquiera como si estuviera "envenenada" (ocea horriblemente bien-mal… supongo yo).

**-¿en verdad por qué no le gusta la lluvia a Alice? **Porque es cuando Alice se enferma.

**.- ¿Quién es la sirvienta que les ayudará?** La nyo de Francis .

**.- ¿Cuál es el negocio de la familia Kirkland?** Es difícil explicarlo, pero bueno, su familia es dueña de un mina, lo cual significa que es rica, a eso aumenten el hecho de que, es dueña de los hoteles más destacados de toda Inglaterra, y tiene una farmacia con las mejores medicinas de esa isla, aunque yo que ustedes no las uso, ya saben que los Kirkland se meten mucho con la brujería. La familia de Francis se encarga de manejar la cadena de restaurantes más reconocidos a nivel internacional. La de Alfred se encarga de lo más avanzado en tecnología, y transportes rápidos, dejando de lado lo de la sus aficiones, buena suerte en las apuestas a juegos yankees, y buenas inversiones. Pt: Matt sí aparecerá, pero como todos ya saben no será tan llamativo.

**.-¿De qué es la mina?** De plata.

**.- ¿Por qué Alfred sólo accedería a entrar a la casa si Alice se volvía su amiga?** Porque para Alfred "de la amistad al noviazgo solo hay un paso".

**.- ¿la familia Jones toma merienda y la Kirkland no?** Las dos la comen, pero los Jones en mayor medida y más tarde, y Alice, no tenía ganas de comer además se le olvidó.

**.- ¿las cejas de Alice también son igual de grandes que las de los demás Kirkland? **La verdad es que todos los Kirkland (hasta donde yo sé) tienen las cejas de diferente tamaño, Scott las tiene más delgadas que Arthur, Alice más delgadas a las de Scott (creo…).

**.- ¿las cejas no muerden cierto?** No, no muerden, de hecho, son como los "rulos", y sí las frotas se te cumple un deseo ~ w (pero al parecer están ligados a su caballerosidad o a su carácter, lo digo por los Kirkland).

**SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS**: w

**Del capítulo 2**

**.- ¿Por qué Alfred le pidió a Alice que se quedara a dormir con él ~ ^o^? **Fácil, porque le gusta…, y le encantaría pasar una noche con ella acurrucada entre sus brazos, además de que en su punto de vista infantil, no es nada malo.

**.- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Alfred?** La madre es Emily, él padre Iván.

**.- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Alice?** La madre es la fem de Scott (lo siento, no tengo su nombre, pero al parecer es Scarlet), él padre es Arthur.

**.- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Francis?** La madre es Elizabeta, y él padre es Roderich (sí, sí de esa pareja tan lida salió ese monstro pervertido).

**.- ¿Qué le quería preguntar Alfred a Alice?** "¿Qué pasa si toco tus cejas?" Lo sé, algo nada romántico, pero qué bueno que no lo pregunto, y que bueno que no lo hizo, porque si no, me hubiera visto forzada a escribir algo, con "acento francés".

**.- ¿Alfred tiene cerebro?** Sí sorprendente, pero lo tiene… o sólo trabaja cuando esta cerca de Alice o piensa en ella (está bien, incluso se lo pudieron haber puesto de algún estonio).

**.- ¿Quiénes son los demás sirvientes?** Son 6: Un chino, un japonés, una taiwanesa, dos coreanos, y una mongola. ¿Por qué? Porque se me antojo hacerlo así.

**.- ¿Por qué Alfred le preguntó a Alice "por qué eres así conmigo"?** Más bien la pregunta que me habría gustado recibir sería "¿qué pasaba por su mente al decir eso?" y la respuesta hubiera sido: "que pensaba en por qué no lo amaba"; pero bueno. Fue porque, Alfred quería saber que era lo que le pasaba al tratarlo "así".

**.- ¿Cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta? **Algo así como: "por que eres un idiota ¡es tú culpa!" que eso es igual a: porque me atraes.

**.- ¿el hecho de que Alice le den miedo los truenos a qué se debe?** A que cuando era pequeña Scott siempre le jugaba pesado.

**.- ¿cuándo Alice dijo "Alfred nunca estarás solo… " Fue una promesa?** Sí, lo fue, pero Alice, nunca imaginó que la tuviera que cumplir.

Bueno, Basta de parloteos, disfrutar la lectura… o por lo menos no ahorcarme mental ni físicamente.

**_Mi feliz veneno norteamericano_**

**_Capitulo 3:_**

** "****el paseo; un beso, una pregunta"**

Alice se asomó por la puerta, no vio a nadie, soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se dirigió al comedor. Al entrar recibió una "buena" bienvenida.

—Buenos días señorita Kirkland— dijo la criada.

—Buenos días hija— dijo su padre.

— Buenos días— dijo él señor Jones.

— ¡Buenos días Alice!— dijo Alfred, la persona a la que menos tenía ganas de ver.

—Buenos… días… a todos— no era posible, ¡¿todavía seguían ahí?!

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora Alice?

—Sí, gracias

— ¿sentirte mejor? ¿A qué se refiere Alice?— preguntó su padre.

—Ah… bueno, no es nada… yo sólo…— pero en ese momento llego alguien.

— ¡Oh no!, hermanita no me vayas a decir que te has vuelto más débil

— ¡n-no es eso Scott!— el chico de pelo rojo fuego, se le acerco con sutileza.

— ¿Quién es él Alice?— le cuestiona Alfred

—él es mi hermano: Scott

— ¿humm? Veo que ya conociste a la cosa de mi hermana, yo estoy muy atrasado, así que dime pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?— dice Scott, dirigiéndose al menor

—Alfred, ¿por qué no te había visto antes?

—por que mi hermano es un vagó de primera, que diario va a la taberna para usar sus amadas faldas de mujer ¿cierto? "Escota"— interviene Alice, despectiva hacia su hermano

— ¡maldita hija de…!— el rostro del mayor se oscureció antes de que su padre se interpusiera

— ¡Niños!— hablo él señor Kirkland, a lo que los hermanos voltearon, con un poco de enfado.

— ¡yo ya no soy un niño¡— le espetó Scott.

—Bueno entonces disculpa a papá, señorita Escota— defendió a su padre.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡A su cuarto, de inmediato! — Alice bajo la mirada, y se dio media vuelta, Scott, se sentó a la mesa como si nada.

—Tú también Scott— le ordenó él padre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— le reclamó molesto, él mencionado

— ¡Vaya!, un milagro ¿qué paso ahora padre? — habló Alice, antes de salir del comedor.

—Dije a su cuarto, y es para ambos— habló el señor Kirkland, en tono serió y molesto, Scott entre cerró los ojos.

—Así que ahora Alice se hizo tu predilecta, ¿ahora qué? ¿Ella heredara el poder de la familia? Estas cayendo en algo malo— se levantó de la mesa, y se retiró azotando la puerta.

Luego de un silenció incomodo Alfred hablo, pensó en algo para ayudar a Alice.

—Alice no puede estar castigada en su habitación— declaró.

— ¿Eh? — el padre de Alice se sobresaltó levemente.

—Sí, ella me prometió que iríamos a dar un paseo al lago, hoy en la mañana, y… por lo que sé, los Kirkland no rompen sus promesas

El señor Kirkland medito un momento.

—Sí, cierto…— desvió la mirada y prosiguió —… ve a su cuarto y dile que te lleve a pasear.

—Sí, con permiso, la comida estuvo deliciosa— se retiró llevándose unos cuantos panecillos, y dulces, sin que se dieran cuenta. — ¿Se puede linda? — habló el norteamericano, entrando a la habitación de Alice.

—…— Ella no respondió.

—Alice…

—… ¿sí? — estaba de espaldas a él, pero Alfred, pudo ver con exactitud, que Alice frotaba las mangas de su suéter, contra su cara, para así limpiar su rostro.

—Alice…

— ¿Qué quieres Alfred?— su voz sonó apagada.

—vamos a pasear

—lo siento, no puedo, estoy castigada en mi habitación…

—no hay problema querida

— ¿eh? — se volteó levemente, y Alfred vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado.

—Hablé con tú padre, y me dijo que podíamos salir un rato— Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano —vamos.

—Sí—Alice tomo tímidamente su mano, salieron de la habitación, pero se toparon con la presencia de Scott.

— ¿A dónde hermanita?

—a pasear—respondió Alfred.

— ¿Así que vas a pasear con tú nuevo novio?

—déjame en paz Scott…

— ¿o sí no qué? ¿Llamaras a papá? No tienes a nadie quien te proteja hermanita— Alice se encogió de hombros, se sentía sola, de pronto, la mano de Alfred, la apretó y le dio fuerza.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Intentas callarme? — la retó.

—Vámonos Alfred— dijo cortante, y llevó a Alfred del brazo hacia la salida.

—Espero que tú nuevo novio dure más esta vez— Alice azotó la puerta.

— ¿Tienes novio?— preguntó Alfred.

—No, Scott dice que sí, y es un tipo llamado Francis, realmente no sé cómo lo puede decir, apuesto que esta celoso porque Francis nunca se fijara en él, de cualquier forma… ¡¿qué te importa eso?!

—No, nada— le sonrió, aunque Alice vio su sonrisa, no se pudo haber imaginado que era de alivio.

Llegaron a unos pocos metros de la casa, cuando Alice se paró en seco.

—No te he preguntado a dónde quieres ir

—Bueno…— pareció pensarlo —… he oído que hay un lago cerca de aquí, ¿me equivoco?

—No, así que quieres ir al lago

—Sí

—espero que llueva

— ¿eh? Pero,… a ti no te gusta la lluvia

—pero en el lago, al caer las gotas de lluvia en este, el agua brilla

— ¿¡en serio!?

— Sí, ¿no lo sabías? — Alfred movió negativo la cabeza.

—No

—pues ya era hora de saberlo ¿no crees?

— ¿tienes hambre?

— ¿eh? — Alfred le extendió la comida que había guardado para ella, estaba envuelta en una servilleta, sabía que Alice tendría hambre, no había cenado la noche anterior, y hoy no había desayunado. Alice le agradeció el detalle, tomó el paquetito, lo desdobló y se lo comió de camino al lago.

— ¿Sabes algo?, no creo que llueva hoy— hablo Alfred.

—Quien sabe— fue la respuesta de Alice.

Llegaron a un pueblo, y Alice entro en seguida de Alfred, en el centro había un lago, atravesado por un puente elevado hecho en su mayoría de rocas.

— ¡Es hermoso! —

—Sí— dijo Alice con un acento melancólico, y esbozando una sonrisa; Alfred tomó la mano a Alice.

—Gracias Alice

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

—por qué viniste hasta aquí conmigo

—No es nada

—enserio, te enfrentaste con tú hermano, sólo para venir conmigo.

—Vamos a buscar un buen refugio

— ¿de qué?

—De la lluvia que se avecina— Alfred miró el cielo, se ponía con nubes densas, pero no obscuras; encontraron un buen lugar, debajo del puente, la lluvia apareció entonces, y tal como lo dijo Alice, el agua brillaba.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— ¿El qué?

—Lo del agua

— ah, eso,… había venido con mi hermano muchas veces, eso es todo

—…ya…

—Solíamos venir casi diario, cuando todavía nos llevábamos bien

—y ahora…

—No había vuelto a venir desde entonces

—Lo siento Alice

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—porque no fui lo suficiente prudente con mis preguntas, lo que yo menos quiero es lastimarte.

—Antes mi hermano me había prometido que siempre cuidaría de mi,… pero ahora… parece que ha olvidado su promesa, y aunque yo no la he podido olvidar, nada parece cambiar, ya no veníamos aquí, porque decía que yo era un fastidió, dejamos de jugar juntos, al poco tiempo él ya no me hablaba, fue cuando empezó a ir a la taberna, y llegar hasta el día siguiente, odiaba ver a mi hermano ebrio, un día fui por él a la taberna y le pedí que ya no tomara, me mando afuera con insultos y al salir, me mando a casa con una cachetada, desde ese día… no lo quiero…— Alice dejaba caer lagrimas por sus ojos esmeraldas, tuvo que taparse la boca para no sollozar (tan alto).

—Tranquila— le dijo Alfred dándole un abrazo, Alice lo miró, no supo porque, pero correspondió su abrazo, pasaron diez minutos y Alice se calmo del todo, Alfred la hacía sentirse segura, y tranquila, de cierto modo sentía que podía confiar en él, ahora no llovía tan fuerte, así que salieron de debajo del puente.

— ¡Alice! ¡Mira!— iban de aquí para allá, Alfred se acercaba a todo lo que le llamaba la atención y si le gustaba lo compraba, mientras tanto a Alice no le parecía nada fuera de lo común adornos y juguetes que se movían, pronto Alice se cansó de tanto correr y caminar, así que tomaron un descanso.

Alfred no solo se había comprado cosas para él, sino también a Alice, se las entregó en una bolsa que dejo en el suelo al igual que la de Alfred para descansar, se hacía oscuro, pero seguía lloviendo como una brisa ligera, aun así el agua brillaba.

—es hora de volver

—no, no nos podemos quedar un poquito más

— ¡Alfred! — hubo silencio por un momento.

—Alice ¿me quieres?

—Sí, Alfred, te quiero mucho

—y… pase lo que pase ¿no me vas a dejar de querer?

—No

—lo prometes

—Sí

—Alice…— Alfred abrazó a Alice con el brazo izquierdo por la cintura, y se acercó, sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano derecha, Alice por la impresión no pudo reaccionar, Alfred la besaba en los labios. Unos segundos y Alice pusó sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo, justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Alfred metió su lengua en la boca de ella; Alice no podía moverse, quería obligar a su cuerpo a que la alejara de ahí, pero era como si un veneno la hubiera paralizado, tal vez… uno norteamericano; en cuanto se dio cuenta Alice estaba correspondiendo el beso notoriamente; entonces empujo a Alfred con una fuerza increíble, y se logró separar de él.

Lo que Alfred nunca sabrá es que ese beso a Alice le pareció el cielo, y al despegar sus bocas, Alice sintió que él le dejo un sabor dulce, no amargo como le había contado su hermano que era el primer beso de todas las personas. No, Alfred no era una persona, era una especie de… extraterrestre, o de veneno, que era el más dulce que pudo haber existido.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Porque te amo Alice, ¡te amo!, ¿no puedes ser capaz de verlo?

—Alfred…yo…

—Alice, se mi novia

— ¡¿qué?!

—Te estoy diciendo que si quieres ser mi novia

—…yo…

—sólo respóndeme… ¿serias tú la persona… que me amara…?

**SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS**: w

**Del capítulo 3**

**.- ¿Cómo fue que Scott le contó a Alice que el primer beso es amargo?** Por una experiencia que tuvo con Rose.

**.- ¿Alice si heredará el poder de la familia?** Sí, y Scott no lo sabe, Arthur lo había estado planeando con él padre de Alfred.

**.- ¿Cómo supo Alfred que podía inventar la promesa para ayudar a Alice?** Porque: "los Kirkland nunca rompen una promesa", y eso era una buena excusa para salir con ella, sin que él padre sospechara de su "plan".

**.- ¿Por qué mencionó ir al lago cuando no habían quedado el lugar?** Buena pregunta, mi querido lector, la razón: Alfred no había ido a ese lugar, pero le contaron que era un lugar romántico.

**.- ¿Alice podrá cumplirá la promesa de nunca dejar de querer a Alfred? **¡CLARO!

**.- ¿Scott realmente olvidó la promesa que le hizo a Alice?** No, de hecho en el siguiente cap. Se resuelve **; )**

**.- ¿Cuál es la razón de esa fama de que los Kirkland nunca rompen sus promesas?** Es el lema que dejo la madre de Alice y Scott a Arthur.

FIN

La sección de preguntas va a continuar, si quieren pueden dejar sus preguntas, son bienvenidos, y hospedados sus comentarios, por su atención y comprensión (me tiraron de pequeña de la hamaca), Gracias.


End file.
